


The adventures of Little Levi!

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Cuteness overload, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, I tagged Eren/jean so that those who are butthurt about them don't read it, I think I'm gonna integrate a little reincarnation elements, I'll add more tags along the way, Levi/eren is the endgame just so you know, M/M, OOC, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little sad at first, annoying mama bear, kid levi, mama hanji, papa erwin, police officer hanji zoe, police officer parents, protective papa bear, teacher eren, teenager eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us join the adventures of the little cretin named Levi in making himself the favorite brat of his favorite teacher with bright green eyes named Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My favorite teacher with bright green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> • Note that this is my first time writing so much fluff so forgive me if it's really not that sweet but I will try my very best for a tooth-rotting sweetness.
> 
> • This is a fic so I will take my liberties in writing :]
> 
> • There will be no specific day for updates, I will write when I feel like it but rest assured I will finish this baby.
> 
> • I might be busy but I'll really do my best to update!
> 
> • again, I want this fic to be all sweetness and fluff, so if it becomes a little sad, forgive me.
> 
> • I just really want to write kid!Levi and this fic will just be random, some chaps are longer or shorter depending on my mood.
> 
> • This is Levi's adventure so this will mostly be his POV, though some other character would be able to have their POVs or whatever floats my boat lol
> 
>  aaaaaannndddd! I wanna write something for my birthday! lol :3
> 
> so, Enjoy reading!

 

* * *

 

Da wittle baby Wevai

 

The little man was almost three years old when Officer Smith busted in their house in a report of a child abuse.

Little Levi had been unfortunate to be raised by pigs. They’re not parents; they do not deserve the title.

Pigs are even insulted to be likened to such monsters.

Even monsters are insulted.

Little Levi had to suffer from punches or slaps from the people who had given him the opportunity to be alive.

But does that give these people the right to harm a child?

Or their own child for Pete’s sake?

He does not quite understand why such horrible actions are being done to him nor do any other people with a sane mind would.

The kind officer helped him but little Levi do not trust adults anymore.

 _They are evil_. He thought.

\--

Officer Smith has a wife, she is also an officer; very kind and obnoxious but kind none the less.

Her name is Hanji.

Sadly, she could not bear a child.

But Officer Smith does not love her any less.

They dated since high school, planned for a life they thought they knew—

They would become Police officers, live in a humble home, and raise three children of their own.

Get a dog and a cat, name them Sawney and Bean.

They had made it all happen, all but one.

Why is it that the kind people who would love their own children aren't blessed to have one while those who are, does not treasure such blessings?

Officer Hanji had been devastated when she heard what happened, her heart bled for the little boy, not older than three, who had to be a victim to such cruelty.

When she saw the boy she had been smitten, she thought;

_I could love this little boy as my own; I could give him what had not been given to him. I could love him and I could hold him. I may not be his biological mother but that doesn’t mean I’ll love him any less._

Officer Smith saw his wife, how she looked at the little boy. They considered adopting before, but they had been busy and after his wife knew she could not bear a child she had been depressed.

She threw herself to work and barely had time for depressing things. But he could see she was sad, even with the façade of being strong.

He was also smitten by the little boy; there was something in the little boy he could not pinpoint. But he thinks; he could love the boy like his own.

\--

After the papers were taken cared of, they took the little boy home.

Little Levi was still somehow hesitant but Officer Hanji had been very patient and Officer Smith only looked at them with love.

He saw she was happy.

He would give everything for that smile to stay.

They gave Little Levi time to settle to his new home.

They got scared though, because little Levi had not said a word for 2 weeks, they went for therapy every 3 days and the doctor assured them it was normal.

Little Levi is still in a trauma, but a lovely home would help him.

Sawney and Bean played with him, though he was aloof and very shy to strangers, he was getting better.

Officer Smith and his wife are happy, they could finally see little Levi smile.

It wasn’t often, but they could see he was happy.

\--

Two months after they adopted the little boy, they heard his first word.

“Mama” he whispered.

Hanji couldn’t believe if she had heard it, but there was no mistaking it when the little boy repeated the word.

“Mama” he said louder.

And Hanji hugged him and cried in tears of joy.

Erwin got home and saw his wife crying while holding the little boy.

He got confused and alarmed but when the little boy saw him, he called;

“Papa” and he understood why she had cried because he had shed tears too when he heard it.

\--

The little family of five (with Sawney and Bean) lived quite a peaceful life.

The Papa bear was very protective, the Mama bear was very ~~annoying~~ (because she would always pepper him kisses) caring, the little boy was still shy around strangers and Sawney & Bean were very playful.

Though little Levi was shy, Erwin and Hanji could see he was very smart. At a young age he was very perceptive and observant, they were very proud of him.

He could solve puzzles for kids very fast and he learns fast too.

On his 3rd birthday, they celebrated it with their closest friends, ones who had little Levi grown close too.

They loved him like their own, spoiled him with gifts on Christmas slash Birthday, considering he was born the same day little Jesus was born too. 

He was their little miracle.

And they’d give everything for their little miracle.

\--

Little Levi was still very shy around strangers so the couple wanted him to have new friends.

Thus, it was finally time for Little Levi to enter day care, they started him in a summer class, in a small day care center called Jaeger preschool, it was a private school the local children would go to and was owned by the lovely lady named Carla Jaeger and other mothers who helped her.

They accommodate day care for children 0-3 and kindergarten for older children.

She started the school for her own son who she loves so dear and was helped by other mothers who loved their own as well.

And that son, with bright green eyes, is now 15 years old and he helps his mother and the other teachers/mothers in taking care of the day care center on his free time.

It was finally Summer and he had lots of free time, his best friends— a blond boy who looks like the cute version of He-man and a raven girl who is a little overprotective of her friends—help in the day care too, like their mothers.

On little Levi’s first day of school he was very scared, he does not understand why he was subjected to go to a place where there were a lot of strangers.

He latched to his papa Erwin’s neck like his life depended on it and refused to budge his hold on the blond man.

“Levi, baby…” he cooed.

“There are other children your age here; you can have a lot of new friends you can play with.”

The little boy’s lips quivered a little and his gray big eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

His papa Erwin’s heart is being twisted seeing such look on his baby boy, he ought to just bolt and run, keep his baby home where he is safe but ultimately, he understands that this is for the best.

He tightened his hold on the boy and Hanji had looked at them with love in her eyes.

“If you promise to be a good boy Levi, we promise to buy you that strawberry shortcake you love so much.” Hanji piped up.

Little Levi was torn, but the crave for his favorite dessert was winning over.

“Do you promise to make many friends baby?” Hanji cooed.

Levi nodded, appeased by the promise of his favorite cake.

\--

When they finally went inside they were greeted by the lovely Mrs. Jaeger and Doctor Grisha Jaeger, her husband, the local pediatrician.

They were a very lovely couple, kind and welcoming. They assured them they wished for every child’s best and promised the parents they would take good care of their children.

Dr. Grisha is always present on the first day of class to support his wife, Talk to parents and give them advices for their children’s health.

When little Levi was let down on the ground, Papa Erwin was more hesitant in letting go, but his wife squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

He finally let go.

Little Levi was still hesitant, but he braved himself for his Strawberry shortcake.

He was ushered by a blond boy who looked like He-man, but He-man looked very kind and patient that little Levi only glanced at his parents one more time before he received reassuring nods.

“Fow da stwawbewy showtcake _.”_ He said with utmost seriousness.

So he entered the classroom and saw the kids running around and playing, suddenly, he was afraid again.

He does not know anyone, he was scared so much he swears he’s going to pee his pants. He was mildly shaking and was about to cry when he caught bright green eyes.

Those bright green eyes looked back at him and a big smile was spread on the face of the boy with green eyes.

He walked to the little raven and crouched down so they are levelled.

“Hi…” the boy with green eyes whispered, afraid he’d scare the little boy.

Little Levi looked at the boy with green eyes and surprisingly, he was not afraid anymore.

“Hi…” little Levi whispered back, like they were telling each other secrets that only they were allowed to hear.

When the bright green-eyed boy heard little Levi, his heart turned a puddle of goo.

The little raven was just too cute.

“My name is Eren, what’s yours?” the boy with bright green eyes, now named Eren, asked the little boy.

“Wevai.” The little boy replied, still a bit shy but he’s not scared anymore.

“Wevai?” Eren repeated cutely.

Little Levi shook his head and said with more annoyance than confidence;

“No Ewen! My name ith Wevai!”

“Oh?” said Eren, still not figuring it out.

There was a slight pause.

“Le…vi?” Eren said tentatively.

Little Levi nodded and smiled, happy his name was pronounced correctly.

“C’mon Levi, the class will be starting soon. Let’s have fun alright?”

Little Levi nodded and followed Eren at his heels.

Little Levi decided he likes this boy with bright eyes named Eren

and Eren somehow— though he treats everyone fairly and he just knew the little kid just now— feels that, he just found his favorite brat.

 


	2. My bully (wanna-be-bully) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with POV's so sorry if this is confusing. lol

* * *

   

Little Levi’s papa is a police officer, he is kind and very protective but he also has a penchant for undercuts and looking clean.

So obviously, little Levi’s hair-do is also an undercut just like his papa Erwin. Even for a baby, little Levi looked like a _BAMF_! ( ~~Badass MotherFucker~~ ) but like a cute little-tiny- _BAMF_!

Well, little Levi does seem… little. Albeit, a little too little for his age. But the doctors say it was because of what happened before, so little Levi though he was already three, is smaller than the kids he was grouped with. In fact, he was the smallest of them.

The little kids aged 0-2 are on the last end of the room while the little kids aged 3 and 3-going-4 are on the first part of the room.

The room was decorated in pastel colors and a typical child friendly way.

There were small round tables and small chairs in front for the little kids to sit with.

When Eren spoke, little Levi only looked with awe, but kids were clinging to his favorite teacher and he decides, he does not like that.

“Eren! Eren! Eren!” the kids would sing his name, jump around and cling to his Eren.

 Little Levi does not like it.

Not one bit.

Everyone already knew Eren because they’ve been here before little Levi and now, little Levi is sad because his favorite teacher has many friends and he’s not one.

Little Levi stayed quiet, he was upset and he puffed his cheeks and glared at the kids who dared cling to his Eren.

But he only looked like a tiny angry puppy, that no matter how angry they are, they’ll only look cute.

He does not know how to glare.

Not yet though.

“Okay kids! Settle down, gosh! You’re all so energetic in the morning. Alright then, c’mon I wanna introduce to you someone new. All of you have been here since like forever…”

“Fowevew!” the little kids said in unison and Eren chuckled.

“Yes, forever! So as I was saying, I want you to introduce yourselves and make friends okay?” Eren looked at little Levi and beckoned him closer.

Little Levi looked a little hesitant but braved himself to get nearer to his favorite teacher.

Eren sat Indian style in front of the kids in the Alphabet Letters and Numbers Foam Puzzle Square Floor mat so little Levi walked to Eren and sat on his folded feet.

Eren was shocked but let little Levi do as he please and held one of little Levi’s tiny hand and gently squeezed it.

“Can you introduce yourself hmm?” Eren said softly.

Little Levi glanced at his Eren, squeezed back at the hand holding his and nodded.

“My name is Wevai.” He said with confidence, the other kids looked at him and said their replies.

“Hi Wevai!” little Levi puffed his cheeks in annoyance but decides that it’s better that way, his Eren is the only one in here allowed to call him _Levi._

Eren was preparing for the correction but surprisingly, Levi said nothing more. So Eren continued to lighten the mood.

“Okay kids, who wants to introduce themselves next?”

“Me! Me! Me!” sang a little girl with reddish hair in pigtails and a boy with light colored hair where his bangs hang over his forehead between his eyes, in unison.

“Okay, what do we say about ladies?” Eren said playfully.

“Ladies fiwst!” the boys in the group supplied.

“Very good.” Eren praised them.

“I’m Ithabel!!!” The little girl said, nodding at little Levi repeatedly while clutching her stuffed bunny.

“Isabel.” Eren clarified with mirth and smiled at little Levi.

“Me! Me! I’m Farlan!” Farlan butted and flashed little Levi a big wide smile, easily taking the spotlight from Isabel.

“Okay who’s next?” Eren broke the competitive aura, because those two really want to out best one another though they are really close.

Isabel pouted; clearly not happy Farlan outshined her.

 “I’m Pixis.” A bald kid with a mustache drawn on him with a washable marker said.

Maybe he really wants to look old, but little Levi didn’t care.

Eren just rolled his eyes when he saw Pixis, he loves mustaches so much he scribbles it in his face.

He looks more comical than grown up really.

“tsk. Olouwo.” A kid with messy hair said, mispronouncing his own name and glared at little Levi.

His glare was more of a grimace really.

Little Levi wondered why he looks like he wants to poop.

“I’m Eld—

—and I’m Gunther!” two boys one with blond hair the other with black said respectively.

“Hi! I’m Petra.” Lastly, a cute girl with short hair said and went to little Levi and offered her hand in an attempt at handshake.

Little Levi only stared at the offered hand near his face and looked back up at the face of the owner of the said outstretched hand, then looked at his Eren in confusion clearly uncomfortable.

He doesn’t want anyone near his personal space bubble but _his_ Eren, and the offered hand is clearly in the middle of his space bubble.

He ought to slap the offending hand but his mama Hanji always said _to be nice to nice people and a poop to poop people_ when papa Erwin wasn’t around.

This little girl was being nice so he should be nice too right?

Everyone waited with baited breath as what little Levi would do considering that the offered hand was already offered for a while now.

Eren smiled at little Levi in assurance and stroke his raven hair.

Little Levi decides he likes that, so he was in a good mood, he looked back at the girl and reluctantly took the offered hand, quickly shook it and pulled his hand back.

Little Levi inconspicuously wiped his hand at Eren’s pants.

 _This little shit._ Eren thought fondly.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone looking at little Levi with utter jealousy.

 _“My Petra.”_ that _someone_ muttered.

\--

When everyone was all settled down, they began their activity. There were 4 kids in each table.

Isabel, Farlan, Pixis and little Levi were grouped together while Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther were together.

Each of them was given only two different colors of washable markers safe for kids and a white bond paper.

The little kids were instructed to draw something that they like and _share_ their markers and ask politely when borrowing other’s markers. They were doing an activity to learn how to share.

Little Levi had the colors brown and green. He looked at his favorite teacher and was happy of his colors.

He smiled his rare smile to _his_ Eren. He wanted to draw _his_ Eren.

Eren gave him a _thumbs-up_ and continued helping the other kids.

While using the brown marker to draw the hair, a kid was passing by and deliberately knocked his elbow and mess up his drawing.

Little Levi stared at his drawing, his face not betraying what he thought then he heard a snicker from the kid who knocked his elbow.

Little Levi stared at the kid.

It was _Oluo_.

Oluo gave little Levi a smug look but little Levi didn’t bother with him and continued to draw.

Oluo was clearly not pleased.

When little Levi was done with the hair he reached out for his green marker without looking and was confused it was not there. He looked at the place in the table where he had left it and was not happy it was missing.

Little Levi searched for it, looked under the table and looked everywhere but he still did not find it.

Each kid in the table was given different colors so the only other green would be in the other table.

The instruction was to share but he did not want to borrow from anyone; that was why he was happy the colors given to him was in his favor. He would have shared if someone asked, but he did not like to ask from others.

Clearly frustrated, he puffed his cheeks and blinked rapidly to stop himself from crying. Then he saw that Oluo kid again, holding three markers and one of them was green.

He stood up and looked at each of the markers in the other table.

All kids only had two except for one kid.

Oluo was drawing a lot of what looked like grasses with the green marker while holding two other markers.

Little Levi knew it was _his_ green.

Little Levi went to Oluo and was standing behind him when Oluo felt it and looked back. They looked at each other for what felt like a minute.

“Give back my gween.” Little Levi demanded trying to be intimidating, standing straight his hands at his side forming tiny fists and glaring, but unfortunately, his jutting ~~beer~~ juice belly isn’t helping him look the part.

Everyone in the table looked at them in silence.

“WHY SHOULD I GI—“ before Oluo could finish what he was yelling, he bit his tongue and started crying.

Eren was already there kneeling and comforting the crying kid.

“shhhh…. C’mon stop crying. What happened?”

Little Levi was clearly not happy. Add up the fact that his green was taken by a snotty nosed kid and that snotty nosed kid was being comforted by _his_ Eren he almost wants to cry too.

“C’mon, stop crying, shhh…” Eren continued to pet the crying boy.

“ _hic_ \- _hic_.” Oluo hiccupped.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked again.

“Wevai… he- _hic-_ he was bad.” Oluo said in between hiccups.

Little Levi was shocked, he clearly did not do anything wrong.

“Is this true Levi?” Eren was not angry, but his voice showed he was somehow disappointed if this was true.

Little Levi wanted to say _NO IT’S NOT TRUE_ but he got scared again, this time though, he was scared _his Eren_ was going to not like him.

Fat-angry-frustrated tears ran down little Levi’s cheeks unbidden and he shook his head furiously.

His eyes pleaded Eren it wasn’t true and clenched his tiny fists harder.

Eren’s heart panged at the look the little boy had, he knows it couldn’t be true. He knows Levi is a little shit but he wasn’t a bad boy, but he also finds it hard that Oluo would lie.

Eren reached out to little Levi to beckon him closer but little Levi flinched, afraid he would be hit because he was a bad boy. He was clearly shaking now and the tears just wouldn’t stop falling.

Eren didn’t hesitate anymore and scooped him up.

Little Levi clutched Eren’s shirt and hid his face in Eren’s neck where his cries were being muffled.

“shhhh… I believe you Levi. I believe you.” He whispered softly to little Levi’s tiny ears and held him tighter. Eren hummed a lullaby and cradled little Levi.

When little Levi calmed down, he fell asleep in _his_ Eren’s arms.

“Armin, please take care of the kids.” He said to the blonde boy —who looked like He-man— softly as to not wake up the baby he was carrying.

“No problem Eren.” Armin replied softly, clearly understanding the situation.

Eren took little Levi to their quiet lounge and set him down on the big couch, little Levi woke up and clutched at him tightly.

Eren sighed and decided to just fuck it, so he joined little Levi in the big couch and the both of them took a nap.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was kinda sad. Poor Wevai bby. We will have our fluffs! :]


	3. My bully (wanna-be-bully) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I don't know what I am doing lol
> 
> so guys, I don't really know anything about kids and hell, I don't know anything about cats too.
> 
> just remind yourself this is only a fic soooo, don't really believe every shit I write in here. hahaha!
> 
> btw, pls note that Levi might be smart or smth like that but he is not very good with speech because he really did not know how to talk before Erwin and Hanji adopted him.
> 
> characters will be OC :]

* * *

Eren and little Levi woke up at around Ten AM.

Eren woke up first and stroke the beautiful raven hair of the baby boy he was cuddling while humming a soft lullaby his mother used to hum for him.

Little Levi stirred and began to wake up.

“Hey there little man.” Eren said softly, as to not startle the boy.

Little Levi looked up at those big bright green eyes he loves so much and rubbed his eyes.

“oops… no, don’t rub your eyes.” Eren cooed and gently wiped little Levi’s eyes with his thumb.

“Ewen…” little Levi called.

“Yeah?” Eren replied.

“Dun hate me pwease…” little Levi pleaded.

Eren was just so smitten by this boy; he could never hate this boy.

 “Silly… I could never ever hate you even for a million years. So stop moping around.” Eren reassured him and poke his chubby cheek.

“Lewwie?” Little Levi asked with full of hope.

“Really! Really!” Eren smiled and tickled little Levi.

“Noooo! owwie! stahp!” he giggled and laugh in between.

“If you won’t stop moping around, I won’t stop!” Eren laughed and continued to tickle-attack the boy.

“Okies! Okies! I tahp! I tahp! No, no, moping! pwease!” Little Levi bargained.

Eren finally ceased his tickle attack and kissed the little raven’s forehead and hugged him tightly.

Little Levi was just too cute to resist and Eren just can’t help it.

Though little Levi barely smiled from what Eren saw, he can’t help but be happy that he can elicit happy expressions from the boy.

The sneaky little shit attempted his revenge and tickle Eren back, too bad it’s not working.

Another tickle attack was launched by Eren and this time, little Levi peed his pants.

“Oopsie. I wee wee.” Little Levi smiled sheepishly.

 

\--

After little Levi’s _wee wee_ incident, Eren brought him back to the classroom all clean.

“All clean!” Eren announced when he was done changing Little Levi’s pants.

“Aw cween!” little Levi parroted.

Little Levi vehemently refused a diaper and promised not to do it again without telling Eren.

Eren answered little Levi’s wish, considering it was his fault little Levi peed his pants.

Back in the classroom, the kids were seated on the floor listening to He-man named-Armin telling them a story about a fish-dad trying to find his lost fish-kid.

A lesson about kids to not be little shits and should listen to their parent/s.

The whole kids were so enraptured about Armin’s story-telling, they didn’t notice Eren and little Levi join them at the back, little Levi sitting on Eren’s lap while Eren was on the floor.

When the story was finished, little Levi was somehow reminded of his mama Hanji and how annoyingly similar she is to the blue fish in the story and that made him giggle.

Eren’s eyebrows rose at that and he pinched little Levi’s chubby cheek, he earned a swat and a few more giggles.

The whole class was now looking at them; the first kids who ran to them were Isabel and Farlan.

“Wevai! Wevai! I mithed you!!!” Isabel hugged little Levi, personal space be damned.

The look of horror on little Levi’s face made Eren chuckle, but he sympathized with the little brat and so he spared him a little of the crushing hug.

“Okay, calm down, Isabel, let the little guy breathe.” Eren smiled and pinched Isabel’s chubby cheek softly.

Farlan just held little Levi’s tiny hand amidst the mini chaos.

Surprisingly though, little Levi just let him hold his hand.

Eren let little Levi down to join the other kids, Oluo hesitantly walked to little Levi, he looked back at Petra and she gave him a reprimanding look, so he continued until he was near.

Little Levi and Oluo stared at each other, Farlan still holding little Levi’s hand and Isabel somewhat blocking Oluo, showing protectiveness.

The little kids somehow became attached to little Levi and now the trio stood together vs Oluo alone.

Oluo was gripping the end of his shirt, his previous smugness gone, now the boy shrunk under their gaze and he looked down on his socked feet.

“I’m sowwy.” Oluo whispered.

He looked at little Levi again and repeated “I’m sowwy.”

Isabel relaxed and moved out of the way, gripping little Levi’s other hand.

Little Levi looked at Oluo and nodded, “I’m sowwy too” he said.

Oluo smiled at that.

\--

At 12:30 the little kids were supposed to nap but the little shits were as hyper as a fireball.

When Eren tried to walk to the kids and make them sleep, he found that a baby koala had clung to his leg.

“Levi.” He ought to be annoyed but the boy was just so endearing, Eren can’t help but smile.

Little Levi clung to Eren and refused to budge, so Eren had walked with a koala on his leg.

Unfortunately, when Isabel saw this, she decided to cling to Eren’s other leg.

Now, Eren has two little brats weighing him down.

Eventually, the little shits were finally exhausted and they quitted down.

A soft lullaby was played to help the kids sleep.

Pixis was the first one to succumb to slumber, followed by Eld, Gunther, Petra, Oluo, Farlan, and then Isabel.

Little Levi stayed awake, considering he already took a nap.

Eren did not force him to sleep again so he read to little Levi softly, a story about a wood-boy who apparently grows his nose long when he lies.

Little Levi was attentive the first few parts then he was yawning a few times after. The next time Eren looked, the little shit was already asleep.

Eren felt sleepy just watching the kids sleep, before long, he was already joining them, little Levi curling in on him and he lied protectively over the little brat.

Eren stirred up at around 2:30pm; Eren was feeling quite heavy, he can’t move and he was having a difficulty in breathing.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the culprits; little Levi was on top of him, Isabel was curled under his armpit, Farlan on his other Armpit and the other kids were scattered on his lower extremities clinging and claiming it.

There were soft clicking sounds of a shutter from his side and when he looked at the source of it, he saw his mother taking pictures of them.

“Mooom.” He whined softly and she only giggled.

“Shhhh… you’ll wake them up.” She said and continued to take more pictures to give to the parents.

\--

After the nap, the little kids went outside to explore the garden.

All of them lined up and promised to behave so that they get to go out.

Isabel had dragged little Levi to all the places, Farlan tagging along and they watched butterflies on flowers.

Little Levi was somehow happy that he got to play with his friends as Isabel had told him they were friends.

They suddenly heard a cry and they saw Oluo crying.

“What’s wrong Oluo?” Eren asked.

“Mr.Softie… ‘s gone!” he cried again.

The whole class helped Oluo find Mr.Softie his blankie—

“Mr.Softie!” the kids had called.

— And they had no such luck, it was Oluo’s favorite blankie that he carries around all the time and the little boy was heartbroken he lost it when he got distracted by a caterpillar.

Little Levi wandered off to find Mr.Softie and saw a cat playing with a blankie, putting holes on it by its sharp claws and scratching it.

Little Levi immediately pulled the blankie and the cat hissed on him.

“Kitty!!!” Isabel yelled and everyone gasp as they saw the brave little Levi rescuing Mr.Softie from the claws of the evil kitty.

Little Levi won the fight but tumbled on the ground when the cat released its hold on the blanket, Eren was already running to the little brat.

“Oh my god Levi, are you ok?!” Eren’s voice hitched.

Little Levi stood up like nothing happened and nodded, he went to Oluo and gave him Mr.Softie, Oluo looked at him in awe and had thanked him profusely.

Little Levi merely nodded and a slight tugged on his lips was the only indication he was happy.

\--

The next day in class, Oluo showed up with the same hairstyle as little Levi.

Guess Little Levi just found himself an avid fan.

 

 

 

PS: I dunno how to add a photo huhuhu so I'm just gonna put the link here for the Art ^^,

just click the link ---->  [ERERI](https://www.instagram.com/p/BC0GgELgrMI/)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I am very sleepy so I'll edit this tomorrow if there are errors or smth. 'kay, goodnight! :>


	4. Life with a toddler

* * *

 

 

A week has passed and little Levi seems to enjoy the day care much to his parents’ surprise.

The second day of class; they thought there would be more resistance, but to their surprise, when a brunet boy with bright green eyes caught their little brat’s sight, little Levi had willingly let go of his papa Erwin’s hold and gave Erwin a look that says ‘put me down’.

Erwin had kissed the little brat’s forehead and placed him down, the little brat had all but power walked (he did not run) to the said boy with bright green eyes, which they soon found out was the owner’s son named, Eren.

Every time they pick up little Levi, they would always see him with Eren, like a second shadow and the other brats would follow him like a leader. They thought little Levi would have a hard time coping up and socializing, but they had been wrong.

What surely was they had not been wrong with, was to bring him here.

They were just happy, little Levi found friends.

It was the first Saturday from the start of class, little Levi woke up at the time he usually wakes up to prepare for day care and was baffled as to why his parents are not making him prepare for day care already, so he went to their room instead.

Tiny feet were making small sounds across the room, Erwin and Hanji never close the doors in the house—but the entrance and back doors— in case their little baby needed anything, so little Levi just waltzed in and saw his parents were still asleep.

 _Maybe they forgot._ He thought and went to his Mama Hanji’s side.

“Ma?” he said a little shy at first.

“Ma.” He tugged the blanket in an attempt to wake her but no such luck.

“Maaa…” he drawled out and shook his mother a little stronger and Hanji finally stirred.

“Hm?” Hanji opened one of her eye and saw the little brat.

“H’ney? Why’re you up s’early?” she picked up little Levi, brought him in the middle and cuddled him instead.

“Omf!” was what he could respond for a moment as he was crushed in his mama’s ample bosoms.

“let’s g’back to shleep.” She mumbled sleepily.

Little Levi fought the embrace and made a little space for himself so he wasn’t suffocated.

“Ma, we go Ewen.” Little Levi said.

Finally, his papa Erwin woke up and was more of a morning person.

“Hey champ, decided to join us?” his papa Erwin said and stroked his raven hair.

“Papa, we go Ewen?” he looked at Erwin in confusion and Erwin understood it quickly.

“Oh, champ. It’s a weekend and there’s no daycare today.” Erwin said softly, like it would help.

The little boy’s face was so heartbroken; Erwin’s heart was being squeezed.

“No Ewen?” little Levi asked and bit the inside of his cheek.

“No champ…” Erwin replied reluctantly.

“ ‘morrow? “ he asked hopefully.

“It’s still a weekend—“ before his papa could finish-

“Wut?” little Levi asked, alarmed and clearly about to cry.

“—but on Monday, you can see him champ! Don’t worry! It’s just two days.” Erwin reassured.

“Two?” little Levi parroted and raised 2 stubby fingers in Erwin’s face.

Erwin took that chubby hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Yes, just two.” He answered.

Little Levi was still somehow sad of the prospect of not being able to see _his_ Eren, but he believes he can live with that.

It was just two measly days anyway.

Lulled by his mama’s breathing, little Levi succumbed to sleep.

\--

Erwin and Hanji noticed after breakfast that little Levi was still somehow sad, so they made sure to make him happy and they played a lot.

Erwin and Hanji also found out that in the life with a toddler, the day is full of important activities:

 

  1.        Spinning in circles



Little Levi was left for a moment in the baby proof living room, when they got back he had entertained himself by spinning in circles with his two other buddies, Sawney and Bean.

Little Levi finally received the brunt of his spinning after a few spins and he was staggering like a drunk trying to walk home after a party.

Erwin and Hanji couldn’t stop giggling and took videos, for future reference.

 

  1.        Couch exploration



They were watching Dora the explorer on TV when little Levi got bored. They were sitting on the couch, the next thing Erwin and Hanji knew, their little Levi had walked on them to get to the next end of the couch.

They had let him be, and just made sure he wouldn’t fall. Then he was crawling on the back of the couch in his parents' heads like he owned the damn couch and rolled in between his parents, Erwin only grabbed the back of his shirt before he could face plant the floor.

And did it again.

By the time he was bored, his shirt was already loose.

 

  1.        Yelling practice



Little Levi and his mama Hanji went to the back yard and ran around followed by Sawney and Bean.

“POOOOP TARTS!!!” Hanji yelled in the sky.

“POOOOP TAWTS!!!” Little Levi parroted.

“AWAWAWAWA!” Hanji mimicked Tarzan’s call and little Levi followed suite.

Before they could yell again, Erwin had thrown his wife an inflatable ball.

Hanji cackled and threw back the ball to her husband’s face.

Then they decided to have an inflatable pool party.

 

  1.        Water fun



Hanji and little Levi were assigned to prepare the inflatable pool while his papa was assigned in preparing Lunch.

After filling the inflatable pool with air and water; Hanji was already in her bikini, little Levi and his papa Erwin were in their matching trunks.

They turned their sprinkler on for the added fun and basked in the sun for some vitamin D.

 

  1.        Dog walking ft. Cat



After their water fun, little Levi was still energetic and was playing with Sawney and Bean when Hanji decided they needed to walk the dog and bring the cat along with them.

The little family of five was walking to the park, [Sawney ](http://i.imgur.com/bgDyE.jpg)was on a leash held by Erwin while Bean was also in a leash held by little Levi.

As much as it looking weird that they are walking their cat and in a leash, they didn’t care.

Sometimes [Bean ](http://blog.adoptandshop.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Kona-Harness.jpg)would refuse to continue walking and little Levi would have to carry him, the purpose of the _cat walking_ defeated.

It was just cute how little Levi would carry the fat cat and struggling to make sure the said fat cat didn’t slip.

By the time the _little family walking and playing_ in the park was done, it was already almost time for dinner; they decided they were all too tired to cook so they all went to a family restaurant instead.

After their adventures, they went home and prepared themselves for the night.

 

  1.        Blanket head



Little Levi decided he wanted to be a ghost to scare his mama Hanji, so he used his blanket to cover himself, forgetting he needed to actually _see_ to know where he was going and resulted to:

 

  1.        Frequent collisions



 

\--

The day was eventful, little Levi had so much fun he almost forgot _his_ Eren until he went to bed.

“Ewen. One mow day.” Little Levi smiled and fell asleep, his body finally claiming the much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so excited for the next chapter, there will be a pairing next chap that might be your NOTP but I swear this is EreRi/RiRen.
> 
> i don't wanna spoil you but...
> 
> more jelly Levi lol!
> 
> sry not sry :p


	5. My Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. ugh. SCHOOL.  
> Anyway, I'm also sorry about this chapter. mwah! not rly lol

 

* * *

 

 

 

Little Levi arrived at daycare excited to see _his_ Eren, but he did not show it much in his face. This brat can actually win a poker game and he doesn’t even know how to play it.

Eren was already there, all bright smiles and happy demeanor, but when he saw little Levi, his smile got only brighter.

“Hey little guy, I kinda’ missed your grumpy face.” Eren chuckled, bent down and squeezed the little raven’s cheeks. Little Levi puffed his cheeks and retaliated by squeezing Eren’s cheeks, his tiny pale hands a contrast to Eren’s tan face.

“I mwees you two.” Little Levi mumbled softly, but Eren still heard it and he’s heart panged, it’s being swooped by this little brat.

 _How can this little shit be so adorable?_ Eren thought.

Oh, wait until he grows up.

 

* * *

 

 

The day care’s activity today was about honesty, so everyone in the day care prepared a setup for the kids. They all went out the daycare to have a “mini field-trip”, that’s what they told the kids anyway.

Few of Eren’s friends that are not known by the kids were the ones performing the Setup. Eren, Mikasa and Armin would bring each kid near the bus station and prompt them to wait in line because they’ll be back and clearly told them no wandering around.

The first kid was Pixis, while waiting in line looking nowhere in particular and about to fall asleep while standing, a girl with brown hair dropped her purse near Pixis and he promptly woke up startled.

When he saw the purse, he only did the only logical thing; grabbed the lady’s pants and told her she dropped something. He was just too tired to pick it up himself.

The trio watching the scene face-palmed themselves, “Atleast he was honest.” Armin offered. They only shook their heads and giggled.

The next Kid was Petra, he was brought by Armin and told to wait for a while, she was not happy being left waiting in line when a guy with buzz cut dropped his wallet.

Giddy to do something, she picked up the wallet.

“Hey mistwer, you dropped this black thingy.” She said cutely and the guy thanked her for being kind and honest, now she’s basking in praises. Doing a little good deed feels awesome.

So the kids after her just about did the same, returned the wallet or purse dropped by these stupid strangers, until little Levi.

Eren brought little Levi with him and told him to wait in line for him, little Levi merely but clung to his leg.

“I promise I’ll be back, you’ll be a good boy for me yeah?” Eren cooed the little brat.

Little Levi nodded and let go of his vice-like grip to Eren’s leg.

While waiting in line; a woman dropped her pursed and startled the little man by the sound of the coins. He looked at her like she was stupid for dropping her purse carelessly and not even bothering to pick it up when the coins were loud.

He stared at the purse with distaste.

The trio looking at the scene was bothered, little Levi looked torn.

Eren had enough and was about to go back and pick up Levi—he held no remorse for what the little kid would and would not do, he was just a kid and Eren can’t hold it against him though he expected more from his favorite brat— when little Levi picked up the purse like it’s the most disgusting thing, he held it only with his index and thumb.

Little Levi was about to return it, but he was still conflicted so he did not.

Little Levi’s lips thinned and with his new found determination; he shook the dirt off of the purse vigorously before returning it to the said woman.

Little Levi was startled by a loud bark of laughter and was confused when he saw Eren laughing. When the laughter subsided to giggles he crouched and looked at the little brat, Eren was smiling wide, this little kid never ceases to amaze him.

“Diwrty.” Little Levi complained while he held both his tiny palms up to show to Eren and his face clearly was not happy about it so Eren produced wet wipes from his bag and helped cleaned little Levi’s hands.

Well, the activity was successful so they celebrated it with Ice-cream with the strangers who dropped their wallet and purse named Connie and Sasha. They got to know new friends.

Little Levi hated mess but his face was full of chocolate ice-cream, how he did not have one dirt in his clothes was a feat when it’s all over his face.

Eren kept wiping them and all his attention was on this little brat, then he noticed, the little shit is deliberately doing it on purpose. Eren doesn’t call him out on it and just went with the little devil’s whims.

Little Levi seems to be enjoying the attention from _his_ Eren and Eren was happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

They went back to the day care exhausted and all took a nap.

Little Levi burrowed himself in Eren’s neck and Eren held him like he’s the most precious thing, well he is though.

He’s a precious little thing.

Again, Eren woke up with kids everywhere around him and Auruo’s butt is in his face. That explains why he had difficulty in breathing.

When he looked at the time it was time’s up for the nap and proceeded to wake up the kids for another activity.

In the middle of their playing around Armin called Eren.

“Hey Eren, Jean’s here.” Said the blond.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Eren moved little Levi from his lap and stood up.

“I’ll be back.” Eren said, yet little Levi frowned or pouted, anyway it was adorable and Eren didn’t want to leave but alas, he has to.

Little Levi didn’t heed Eren’s order and followed him stealthily as his tiny feet can do as possible.

Then he saw a guy with a long-face and two-toned hair clearly invading _his_ Eren’s space.

Then this two-toned horse-face placed a kiss on _his_ Eren’s cheeks.

 _My Eren._ he whispered, now he's not too sure if it's true.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey babe.” Jean greeted Eren and kissed his cheeks.

“Hey.” Eren smiled and leaned to the kiss.

“I brought you souvenirs and I’m sure the kids will also love it.” Jean brought up a paper bag to let Eren see.

“Oh, thanks. Did you enjoy your vacation?” Eren replied and took the bag from Jean, and took a look in it.

“Mmm… I couldn’t really, I kept thinking about you. I wish you were there with me.” Jean hugged Eren from behind and kissed his nape down his shoulder gently.

Eren giggled and leaned back.

“You know I couldn’t, I’m sorry babe. Maybe next time.”

“You keep saying that, when’s next time really.” Jean grumbled.

Eren sighed and faced Jean, took his face with both his hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I’m sorry, okay? You know I can’t leave Mom and Dad with the daycare alone.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jean burrowed his face in Eren’s neck and hugged him tight.

 

* * *

 

 

Witnessing all this, Little Levi was livid.

 _My Eren._ He kept repeating.

He hated this Jean already.

Little Levi walked back inside and sulked in a corner his LEGO toys scattered around him after he threw them.

“Hey kids!” Eren walked back inside, Jean in tow.

“I want you to meet someone, This is Jean and he’ll be with us starting tomorrow and he brought you souvenirs! Yaay!” Eren announced and everyone perked up when he mentioned _souvenirs_.

“Yaaay!” everyone was happy and as he surveyed the crowd, he did not see the face of the boy he was looking for.

Eren frowned and was about to ask when he saw the one he was looking for in the corner and clearly upset.

He let Armin distribute the souvenirs and took one to bring with him and give to the little brat.

“Hey little man. Jean got you souvenirs. Do you want to look at them?” much to Eren’s surprise, Levi gave him the cold shoulder and stood up without even giving him a glance.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, about the honesty experiment reference, I saw a video about it but I forgot where and I'll just link it if I find it.


	6. Horse face's demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I am so sorry for the long wait I had been really busy and this is just a short chap, I'm still working on the real chapter. This is just Jean's POV.
> 
> it's finally sembreak and I'm gonna make sure to write more. thanks for reading!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE 200 KUDOS!!! (It might not be as high as other fics', but I am really grateful that you would take your time to read this and leave your kudos.)

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It’s my first day to help Eren at their daycare, but I am honestly somewhat creeped out. There’s a little devil in there I tell you.

I started getting somewhat creeped out, where the hairs in my nape would stand up and I get these chills you get when you feel someone is watching you and when I look behind I see a little kid with raven hair, styled in an undercut looking at me with the most apathetic face, but I can see that his eyes speak otherwise.

I did not mind it, maybe the kid was just creeped out as I am also new here and he’s just as uncomfortable to me as I am to him. But you see, when the floor is obviously clear as I walk, suddenly I keep stepping on LEGOs and as I shut my mouth and scream obscenities in my head I can see the little devil in the corner of my eyes and when I look at him, his eyes twinkle in joy at my demise.

The little shit is even making sure that I am a laughing stock in the daycare; he hogs Eren all to himself and makes sure I clean his damn mess and make those cute puppy dog eyes that Eren would swoon and coo over and I can’t do for shit because the little devil is a manipulative little shit.

Eren is being extra attentive to the little demon and I, his fucking boyfriend, am fucking ignored. No! damn it! I am not jealous of a child! But when I try to take Eren’s attention, this little devil would steal it in a heartbeat. I need love too damn it! I just got back and missed Eren but I can’t say shit because I’m not a baby.

My feet are already numbed from stepping so much LEGOs, I know it wouldn’t be funny for the nth time but that demon baby seems to be happy when I hop over with one foot only to step another lego with that foot. I swear to god if I didn’t love that childish, round-face, hot tempered, green eyed shit I would have been gone on the first hour.              

I can’t really see the little demon doing more things to me like; putting sand in my coffee, a bug in my slipper or worms in my food but I am quite sure who the fuck does that because every damn time something happens, he would be there just looking at me like he was the happiest kid and for the first time I saw his smile I knew, it would fucking haunt me for the rest of my life.  That little demon might be all good and harmless in the eyes of Eren but I swear to god, he looks at me like it’d be the best day of his entire life if he saw me dead.

 

 


	7. The little Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this should have been up 2 days after the last one but I had no internet connection fast/strong enough to post it :/

* * *

**Same timeline as the last chapter in different POV.**

 

* * *

 

 

Mission #1: get Eren’s attention – CHECK!

Eren had been gloomy after little Levi gave him the cold shoulder. The poor brunet’s heart was not prepared for that, so the next day, Eren had given all his attention to the little cretin in hopes of appeasing the little man.

Little Levi had been basking in Eren’s attention, and when horse face would try to get it, he’d steal it again. Little Levi saw the horse face’s hurt face and little Levi would only smile in Jean’s demise.

Little Levi sure as hell won’t let his rival get _his_ Eren without a fight. Getting depressed and ignoring Eren would only give the horse face more chances with him and little Levi won’t have that.

Little Levi would get _his_ Eren to do his bidding, and bully the horse face without Eren suspecting anything. After all, what could little Levi possibly do?

Oh, the things you do for _love._ And if this three-year-old-brat will do things like those, then how scary can he be if he’s older.

Mission #2: Jean stepping on LEGOs – CHECK!

Little Levi would make use of his stealth in placing LEGOs where he’s sure horse face would be and never touching it again because like, eew. Horse face touched it with his feet. Horse face would then make sure to clean the mess in hopes of not stepping on more of them.

Oh, how wrong he is.

Mission #3: Embarrass the horse face – CHECK!

Isabel loves bugs, no matter if she’s a girl. Little Levi used that in his disposal, because he would of course, not touch those dirty crawling things. Isabel would do anything for his dear friend little Levi and so she placed a giant beetle in the horse face’s slipper.

Needless to say, Jean had been shrieking like a baby and to little Levi’s joy, Eren only laughed with the rest of the people in the daycare.

Little Levi had made it his personal vendetta to make the poor horse face’s life miserable. Horse face didn’t really do anything wrong per se, he just stole little Levi’s Eren and little Levi hates thieves.

No one steals _his Eren,_

No

One.

Mission #4: nap time and cuddle time with Eren – CHECK!

During nap time, little Levi made sure he gets to cuddle with _his_ Eren and so his little friends also made sure of that, they all surrounded Eren pretending they all wanted to sleep with him just to make sure Horse face doesn’t get a chance.

As they say, "good friends will bail you out of jail but your best friends will be the ones sitting next to you" or something like that, not that they're going to jail though. And so the little cretins made sure that little Levi gets the upper hand. They might just be kids, but their teamwork is not to be reckoned with because you might just get sand on your coffee and you’ve already drank it when you realized the horror. Just pray that sand wasn’t from the sandbox, because ohh… you know. Cats.

Mission #5: play with horse face *evil smile* - CHECK!

“hey horwse face!” little Levi called and Eren only giggled.

“What?!” Jean answered, a little bit suspicious.

“let’s pway.” Little Levi said.

“Yeah! Lewt’s pwaaay!” Isabel chimed in and so did the others.

Jean was skeptical at first because these little brats never talked to him until now, and he was pretty sure they weren't going to "PRAY".

“c’mon Jean, let them play with you.” Eren convinced him.

“Oh, okay. What do you wanna play?” Jean agreed, albeit reluctantly.

“lewt’s pway HOWRSIEE!!!!” everyone chimed in.

“And you da howse!” Petra yelled excitedly.

“Fuck no!” Jean yelled in return and that had been his biggest mistake.

The little shits were all shocked by his outburst that they all made a face of wanting to cry and that had made Jean panic when he also saw Eren’s disapproving face.

“Wait—” before he could stop them the little cretins had already simultaneously wailed.

“Jean’s a meanie!!!” Auruo was angry yet crying at the same time, he was angry because Petra cried and he doesn’t want Petra to cry.

“Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!” they all wailed in chorus and Jean was so torn on what to do.

“OKAY!! OKAY!! I CAN BE YOUR HORSIE JUST STOP CRYING!”

“WEALLY?!” Isabel asked, hopeful.

“Yes, really. You can take turns in riding me.” Jean tried to appease them and when he looked at little Levi, little Levi only grinned. Jean is sure as hell little Levi was just pretending that he was crying in Eren’s arms just so he could snuggle to Eren.

But Jean has resigned to his fate, and the little shits made sure he has chaffed his knees raw before they were satisfied.

Little Levi had the biggest smile when he rode horse face. Eren was so happy when he saw little Levi smiling, the round, plump and cute face was splitting in so much joy.

Eren thought little Levi liked riding horses so much, he didn’t know little Levi was just so happy knowing horse face was miserable.

“Do you like riding horses so much Levi?” Eren asked.

“That’s cowpowal Wevi for you soljer!” Little Levi sat at his horse like a true soldier, as true as it can be though.

“You have no wyt to tawk to the cowpowal like that!” Auruo scolded Eren.

“rewspek ouw cowpowal!!” Isabel chimed in.

“Atten-SHUN! soljers.” Little Levi spoke.

“Yes, siwr.” They all answered and stood straight, then brought their right fists to their hearts and ther left fists at their backs.

“Oh, I am so sorry for disrespecting you Corporal Levi sir, punish me if you must.” Eren played with them and copied their salute.

“Vewy well soljer. Your punishment is to give me a kiwss!!” little Levi demanded.

Eren giggled but complied with the little brat’s whims.

“Sir, yes sir!” and he kissed little Levi’s nose and horse face is still being sat on by little Levi.

“Yaaaaay!” everyone cheered like they won or something.

* * *

 

The day continued, they played more pranks on the poor horse face and Eren is as oblivious as ever.

Little Levi is quite happy, he stuck to _his_ Eren more than he already has and Eren was just as happy that little Levi didn’t ignore him.

All in all, everyone had the best day.

Except for one.


	8. Life with a toddler (Part 2 - Feat. Eren)

* * *

 

**Let us take a look at Eren’s 4-year-old self.**

* * *

* * *

 

Little Eren was adorable, with bright green eyes that’d make puppy dog eyes; everyone would swoon and coo over him and spoil him rotten.

But even with the brightest eyes, little Eren, well… Um… was not the brightest crayon in the box.

* * *

 

Operator: 911 emergencies.

Boy: Yeah I need some help.

Operator: What’s the matter?

Boy: With my math.

Operator: With your mouth?

Boy: No, with my math. I have to do it. Will you help me?

Operator: Sure. Where do you live?

Boy: no, with my math.

Operator: yeah, I know. Where do you live though?

Boy: No, I want to talk to you on the phone.

Operator: No, I can’t do that. I can send someone to help you.

Boy: Okay.

Operator: What kind of math do you have that you need help with?

Boy: I have takeaways.

Operator: Oh, you have to do the takeaways?

Boy: Yeah.

Operator: Alright, what’s the problem?

Boy: Um, you have to help me with my math.

Operator: Okay, tell me what the math is.

Boy: Okay, 16 take away 8 is what?

Operator: You tell me. How much do you think it is?

Boy: I don’t know, 1.

Operator: No, how old are you?

Boy: I’m only 4.

Operator: 4?!

Boy: Yeah.

Operator: What’s another problem? That was a tough one.

Boy: Umm, oh, here’s one. 5 take away 5.

Operator: 5 take away 5 and how much do you think that is?

Boy: 5

Woman: Eren what do you think you’re doing?

Boy: The policeman is helping me with my math.

Woman: What did I tell you about going on the phone?

Operator: It’s the mother…

Boy: You said if I need help to call somebody.

Woman: I didn’t mean the police.

 

* * *

 

When Eren went to bed that night, he remembered; the policeman never really got to help him solve his takeaways.

Well, there's still a lot of time to learn. Maybe he can call again tomorrow, when his mom is busy with the laundry.

Needless to say, Eren is totally, undeniably, and unbelievably...  _adorable._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a totally adorable call from a 4 year old. here's the video's link:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/keeptheheat/videos/10153753525447069/


	9. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little fun, cute moments and a lil' EreRi/RiRen moments for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know it's been so long. Soooo, I hope with this chapter you can forgive me. HAHAHA
> 
> Anyway, I also hope you remember this is just FICTION.
> 
> also, this is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if I have some mistakes I didn't notice.

Eren continued to butter up to the little man, he invited little Levi to ~~a date~~ play with him this Saturday but the other brats heard and invited themselves but Pixis could not go because they were going to his cousin for a birthday party and stay there for the whole weekend.

“We’e we goin Ewen?” little Levi asked but Eren said it was a secret and that it’s supposed to be a surprise so they would have to wait.

“I’m shooo excited!!!!!!” Isabel hopped around them like a little ball of energy waiting to be unleashed.

“Me too! Me too!” the others chorused.

\--

When Saturday rolled around, they all met at the daycare so they would all go together. Mikasa and Armin also came because Eren can’t obviously handle all these adorkable ball of energies.

They all got up to the van and settled, Carla was going with them to accompany them and also to drive them to and from where they were going.

Of course, Little Levi would not pass this opportunity up to sit beside _his_ Eren. As they travelled, the brats were all singing songs to stay awake but eventually they were already nodding off and Little Levi cuddled up to _his_ Eren and took a nap.

After almost an hour of travelling they finally arrived to their destination and when they all woke up they all but screamed.

“TITAN!!!!!!!”

The kids got out of the van in excited chatters and beaming smiles they were going to one of the most famous amusement park in the country that was based on the famous movie, _Attack on Titan,_ though this part is the Titan Jr., for the kids 13 and younger because the higher age parts are a little too morbid for the young ones.

The amusement park is separated by 3 walls, the outer wall is for the kids 13 and younger, the next level middle wall is for the kids 14 to 17 and the last inner wall is for the 18+ age group.

In the Titan Jr., they cutie-fy the once terrifying titans, they make them their _chibi versions._

“Okay, everybody listen up.” Eren spoke up and everybody turned to him to listen.

“I know you’re all excited! I’m excited too! But—“

“He said butt” said Aurou and everybody snickered.

“As I was saying, you have to follow these simple rules or we’re going back. Are we clear?”

Everyone listened after the threat and bellowed their obvious answer. YES!

“Okay, first rule: we stick together. No one gets left behind got it? So to prevent this I want you to partner up with someone and make sure they’re with us all the time. So that means no wandering off on your own.”

Everybody nodded and proceeded to hold hands with their chosen partner.

Aurou and Petra, Gunther and Eld, Isabel and Farlan.

Little Levi didn’t have a partner, but that was okay he was already holding hands with the one he wanted to be his.

“Ewen can you be mine?” little Levi asked, not deterred.

“Yes, of course Levi. I can be yours.” Eren answered; oblivious to what little Levi had really wanted.

Little Levi beamed with that answer and squeezed Eren’s hand in his; happy _his_ Eren told him he can be _his._

“Second rule: no running!” Mikasa supplied and they all nodded seriously.

“—and lastly, have fun!” Carla added.

“Yaaaaaay!!!!!” everyone all but ran to the entrance.

“I just said no running.” Mikasa muttered with an exasperated smile.

Armin and Eren just shook their heads in amusement and little Levi imitated them and shook his head too though he didn’t know what for.

When everyone was inside they all wanted to ride the titan-carousel first, where instead of horses they rode on cutely terrifying titans in the size of what an actual size the horses would be in a normal carousel and they’re in different outfits that ranged from maid titans, police titans, or firemen titans.

The titans have huge hands where they form like a swing that the kids would sit on and be buckled up, as the carousel go round and round, the titans’ hands would swing softly to add to the thrill.

All the brats almost shat their pants in uncontrolled excitement well, ~~Auruo~~ someone actually peed in theirs. Thank goodness for diapers. No one needs to know.

After that they all went to try the famous Titan Ice cream called Colossal. It’s so big, one serving could actually feed 10 people. It’s topped with Oreo crumbs and dripping with Nutella’s chocolatey goodness, vanilla heaven and lovely strawberry surrounded by gooey chocolate brownies that melt in your mouth and blend with the ice cream perfectly.

“Ewen.” Little Levi tugged at Eren’s hand.

“Yes, baby?” Eren knelt to be able to hear Little Levi clearly, it wasn’t really loud he just wanted an excuse to be closer to the cutie.

“I wanna pee…” Little Levi demanded.

“Oh, okay come with me then.” Eren hoisted Little Levi and carried him to the bathroom; he remembered little Levi doesn’t like diapers so he doesn’t wear one.

After they took care of that, they went back to the group and found that they already left the ice scream parlor and totally forgot about them.

“Oh well, I’ll just text them…” when he realized he forgot his phone on the Van because it was connected to the stereo to play music.

“… or not.” Eren lamely finished.

“We’e awe they Ewen?” little Levi asked his head tilted cutely like a confused puppy.

 _Gosh this boy will be the death of me_. Eren thought.

“I think they went and forgot about us.” He chuckled.

“I want to be alone with Ewen. Can we continue just us, pwease?” little Levi asked with his best-est puppy dog eyes and he nuzzled Eren’s nose with his.

“Okay, hun if that’s what you want.” Eren nuzzled back.

~~They can finally have their date.~~

~~-~~

 

The two of them went and rode the Armored Titan Ferris wheel, it has an all-glass gondola, perfect for those daring kids who aren’t afraid of heights and instead of a simple wheel support tower, it’s supported by another titan character, the Armored titan.

Little Levi and Eren waited until the Ferris wheel was loaded, when they were at the top; Little Levi was elated at the feeling like he was flying.

Little Levi stood in front of the glass window and Eren sat on the glass floor near the little man.

Little Levi was on top of the world and he was with the person he wanted to be with the most.

He looked at Eren like he was the moon and stars and Eren looked back at him but the fireworks flashed and the lights reflected on their faces and Eren’s glowing emerald eyes drifted to the fireworks, he was looking at how beautiful the colors are dancing in the night sky.

“Look, Levi it’s beautiful…” Eren whispered in awe.

“Yeah… beautiful Ewen.”  Little Levi’s eyes never left Eren.

Little Levi was on his tippy-toes and kissed Eren quickly on the corner of his mouth. He was aiming for something else but oh well. He was just happy.

Little Levi remembered mama Hanji and papa Erwin kissing on the lips. When he asked about it they said you only do that to the one you love the most in the whole wide world.

He doesn’t quite understand it but he knows in his gut that this feeling is like, it never left. It just needs to be found again, he knows, deep down, little Levi knows…

He loves Eren.

 

\--

After their Ferris wheel ride, they also tried _Bopping the Titan_ where they try to bop as many titans that will pop up as they can and Little Levi has beaten the highest score so he got a prize and gave Eren a cute Chibi Plushy that uncannily resembles Little Levi, it was one of the characters of AoT called, Corporal.

Eren also won in a shooting game and he let little Levi choose a prize, little Levi chose the Rogue titan plushy in his Chibi version, also, uncannily resembling Eren in a way. It has huge green eyes just like Eren’s that made little Levi choose the particular plushy.

They also tried some bungee jumping in a trampoline they called the _3D maneuver_ , little Levi had so much fun.

By the time they almost exhausted half of the rides; they ran into the big group and joined them like they never left.

 After a while they ate their dinner at the park, Carla took out her home-cooked meal and arranged them in the blanket that they brought. They all sat in the blanket, but little Levi preferred _his_  Eren’s lap and made Eren feed him. The demanding little shit.

Little Levi loved all the attention Eren was giving him, he basked in it.

Eren loved giving little Levi the attention, just as much.

 

 

 

\--

PS: I dunno how to put a photo lol, so I'm just gonna link the art here:

 just click this ---->[ERERI](https://www.instagram.com/p/BC0GgELgrMI/)

 

PSPS:

If you're into or you wanna read some RiRen with all these:

  * [Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alpha*s*Beta*s*Omega%20Dynamics/works)
  * [Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Plot%20What%20Plot*s*Porn%20Without%20Plot/works)
  * [Knotting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Knotting/works)
  * crossdressing
  * shameless smut
  * dick piercing



I just uploaded a new fic just click the link here: [Row, Row, Row your Boat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7495227).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys,umm... I would like to ask some of Ideas you want to include in this fic, I might use some of it and it would be most helpful if you could give me some ideas. thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated ! *winks*


End file.
